1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head.
2. Description of the Related Art
To increase the distance of a shot, the back spin amount is preferably small. The back spin amount is associated with the structure of a face portion. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-259582 discloses a face portion shape that has projections between score lines to reduce the back spin amount. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-79969 discloses a golf club head that places focus on the fact that the back spin amount decreases as the friction between a ball and a face portion becomes high in a golf club having a small loft angle.
To make the friction high between the face portion and the ball, a method of roughening the face portion by milling or shot blast is considerable. However, when simply roughened, the face portion readily damages balls, although the friction coefficient becomes high.